Infidèles
by Mall0w
Summary: C'était obligé l'histoire ? Moi, je voulais juste faire un lemon ... - - ' Non, sérieusement. Axel et Demyx ont fait une grosse bêtise ( sous une couette ), alors qu'ils étaient tous deux en couple ( et pas ensemble bien sûr ). Les deux gars qui ont été trompés vont donc vouloir se venger ... Voilà. Warning : Yaoi, lemon . :)


**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi ! SE et Disney sont les heureux propriétaires de Kingdom Hearts, et des personnages ...

**Warning :** Yaoi, lemon. Attention, couple bizarre.

**Note :** C'est le tout premier lemon que j'ai écrit ( et ça fait longtemps que le l'ai écrit ) ! Soyez indulgents ... :')

* * *

_**- **_**Infidèles****_ -_**

_Une porte claque. À l'intérieur, un homme, celui qui vient de claquer la porte, perdu._  
_Il ne sait pas ce qui lui a pris, pourquoi il est entré dans cette chambre sombre, où aucun bruit n'est percevable, juste ses pensées qui se battent à l'intérieur de sa tête ..._

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »** _Fis une petite voix à l'intérieur de la pièce._

**« Roxas ? Désolé, j'avais pas vu que tu étais là, je vais aller dans une autre chambre ... »** _Répondit l'homme aux cheveux bleu gris._

**« Non, restes. Toi aussi, tu penses à ça, hein ? »** _Demanda Roxas._

**« Je... »** _Le numéro VI ne savait pas quoi répondre._

**« Pas la peine. Je sais que c'est pour ça. Viens »**

_ L'homme aux cheveux gris hésita un instant, puis vint finalement s'affaler sur le lit, près du blond. Et sans rétention, ses larmes coulèrent._

**« Tu ... Ça va aller ? »** _Tenta le blond._

_ Zexion répondit non d'un geste de la tête. Mais sous ses larmes, il remarqua la gêne de son ami._

**« Tu n'aimes pas voir un garçon pleurer ? »** _Dit-il._

_ Roxas fit un faible sourire._

**« Axel ... il m'a dit qu'on ne doit pas pleurer. Si on pleure, c'est qu'on est faible. Si on est faible, on ne peut gagner. Si on ne peut gagner, on meurt.**  
**- Ah oui ? Pourtant, je l'ai vu fondre en larmes une fois, quand ses cheveux avaient pris l'eau ... c'était pas beau à voir. Et puis Demyx me disait l'inverse. Il disait que c'était pas grave de pleurer, que ça soulageait. Et qu'après tout, avouer ses faiblesses était une force.** **Ils sont si différents ...**_, continua Zexion._  
**- Tu m'étonnes...**  
**- Alors comment ... comment est-ce qu'ils ont pu faire ça ? »**

_ Après avoir lâché cette phrase, Zexion se remit à pleurer. Roxas était plus gêné que jamais ( quoi que, dans cette organisation de malades dans laquelle il avait atterri, il avait déjà dû se mettre dans des situations biens plus embarrassantes, mais je vais arrêter là sinon je casse l'ambiance triste ). Il aimerait bien pouvoir consoler son ami, mais au fond, le blond était tout aussi perdu. Voir Axel, son meilleur ami, et depuis peu son petit ami, au lit avec un autre homme l'avait complètement détruit, d'autant plus que c'est avec Demyx, le petit ami de Zexion qui il l'a trompé. Alors Roxas avait eu la même réaction que Zexion, même un peu plus rapidement, il était venu se réfugier dans cette petite chambre sombre pour chercher à savoir comment ça a pu se produire, à essayé de trouver des excuses à Axel et Demyx, mais maintenant il ne savait plus. Ces deux là leur avait fait du mal. C'était impardonnable._  
_  
_**« On doit se venger.**  
**- Qu ... »** _Zexion n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Des lèvres chaudes et douces vinrent se poser sur les siennes._  
_  
_**« Ro-Roxas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? »**

_ Le sourire carnassier avec lequel lui répondit Roxas le fit frissonner._  
**_  
_****« Je me venges. »**  
**  
**_ Zexion eut un petit temps de réaction. Puis, quand son cerveau eut assimilé la phrase de Roxas, il dit :_

**« Te venger ? D'Axel, tu veux dire ? Et tu crois que c'est en m'embrassant que tu vas te venger ?**  
**- Bah ouais. Enfin, " t'embrasser "**, **je pensais aller un peu plus loin, mais dans l'idée, ça me semblait plutôt logique.**  
**- Qu'... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par " aller plus loin " ?** **»** _Dit un Zexion très hésitant, qui d'un coup ne sentait plus aussi confiant._

**« Axel et Demyx ont couché ensemble ... »**  
_  
Zexion connaissait déjà la suite, il ne pouvait donc pas s'empêcher de stresser ..._

**« Donc pour une bonne vengeance, il me semble logique qu'on fasse de même ... »**

Roxas attrapa une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Zexion, et il glissa une main sous son t-shirt.

**« A-Arrêtes ! Tu ... »** Zexion fut coupé par Roxas, qui se décolla de son ami et soupira.

**« C'est quoi le problème ? Tu penses à Demyx ? Tu penses que même si lui n'a pas hésité à te tromper, tu veux pas lui faire pareil ?**  
**- Je ...**  
**- Fait pas le mec sentimental, faut avoir un cœur pour ça. »**

_ Roxas avait raison. Et si Zexion avait un cœur, il aurait sûrement eu mal._

**« Allez, t'faches pas, laisse toi faire, juste ... »**

_ Roxas installa Zexion à califourchon sur lui, et l'embrassa. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche, de façon à ce que sa langue vienne jouer avec celle de Zexion._  
_Profitant de leur baisers approfondis, Roxas débarrassa Zexion de son manteau noir et faufila sa main directement à l'intérieur de son caleçon, et commença doucement à lui masser l'entrejambe._  
_Voyant que Zexion commençait à y prendre plaisir, Roxas accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts sur le sexe du numéro VI, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir_.  
_Ne supportant plus la chaleur causée par leur peau brûlante de désir, Roxas retira lui aussi son manteau, de façon à ce qu'il ne reste que son pantalon, qu'une jolie bosse au niveau de l'entrejambe déformait déjà. Zexion retira le reste de ses vêtements, et Roxas en profita pour mater longuement le corps nu du petit intello sexy. Le blond s'allongea au dessus de son amant et lâcha ses lèvres, pour s'affairer sur ses tétons, d'abord du bout des doigts, puis avec sa langue. Mais Roxas ne s'arrête pas là, il descend encore, jusqu'à atteindre le sexe tendu de l'homme aux cheveux bleu gris. Il passa un petit coup de langue sur son gland, puis engouffra entièrement le membre de Zexion dans sa bouche et commença à faire des va-et-vient, en prenant bien soin_ _de manier sa langue avec dextérité et de garder un bon rythme, tandis que Zexion s'agrippait aux draps, se retenant de toutes ses forces de ne pas hurler de plaisir ( car faut savoir qu'à cause du manque de moyens de l'organisation, les murs des chambres de la forteresse n'étaient pas très épais, et avec tous les pervers qui rôdent, mieux vaut se faire le plus discret possible )._

**« Ro-Roxas ! Stop ! Je ... Je vais ... J... »**

_ Trop tard. Zexion se déversa dans la bouche du blond, qui avala toute sa semence, non sans retenir une petite grimace de dégout ( bah ouais, il avait jamais fait ça avant, et le sperme c'est vraiment beurk. Enfin, je dis ça, mais c'est pas comme si je pouvais savoir, hein ... ). _  
_Roxas ouvrit la fermeture de son pantalon, et il s'apprêtait à le faire, quand soudain ..._  
_Zexion réalisa un truc._

**« A-Attends ! Pourquoi ... Pourquoi c'est moi qui est en dessous ? »**

_Roxas fut surpris, mais il se reprit vite._

**« Ben ... c'est bien toi qui es en dessous avec Demyx, non ?**  
**- Et alors ? C'est bien toi qui est en dessous avec Axel, non ?**  
**- Tu marques un point. Mais qui va être en dessous alors ?**  
**- Facile. Ce sera toi.**  
**- QUOI !? Mais pourquoi d'abord ? Je refuse !**  
**- Ben, t'es plus apte a être en dessous, c'est toi qui es mignonn****_e_****, et blond****_e_**** !**  
**- Tu me trouves mignon ?**  
**- Ben ... comme tout monde ...**  
**- Ooh, c'est gentil ... mais, tes arguments ne marchent pas. Pas si c'est toi qui le dit, n'est-ce pas, ****_princesse_**** ? »**

_Zexion rougit violemment._

**« On avait dit qu'on oubliait cette histoire ! Vous aviez tous promis !**  
**- Oui ... sauf que moi, j'avais croisé les doigts ! Et puis, je dois pas être le seul, Saïx a toujours la photo, celle ou t'avais la robe ... et il l'a photocopié pour Demyx aussi ... et Xigbar ... ben, c'est lui qui ...**  
**- Ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris, pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Mais je peux vous dire que vous allez le payer ! Bande de sales traîtres !**  
**- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes nous faire ? Je te ferais dire que Saïx t'as interdis de nous enfermer dans ton lexique, puis de brûler les pages.**  
**- Qu'il crève ! Lui aussi, c'est un traître ! »**

_ Roxas embrassa Zexion pour mettre en terme à cette discussion qui devenait ridicule, et risquait de mal se terminer pour lui._

_Enfin décidé à passer à l'acte, Roxas introduisit son doigt dans l'intimité de Zexion, qui eut un sursaut de surprise._

**« Quoi ? Demyx te faisait pas ça avant ?**  
**- Non ... y'avait pas besoin ... il me faisait jamais mal ...**  
**- Ah bon ? Ben moi, je vais te le faire à la Axel ... »**

_ De quoi arracher Zexion à toutes ses pensées positives. Il ne traînait pas souvent avec Axel, et donc ne pouvait pas connaître ses habitudes sexuelles, mais il commençait à penser que accepter tout ça n'était finalement pas une si bonne idée ... Ses doutes furent confirmés quand un second doigt pénétra dans son intimité, et que Roxas commença à faire un mouvement de ciseaux à l'intérieur de lui. Zexion se crispa et se mordit les lèvres pour essayer de faire passer la douleur._  
_Roxas s'approcha doucement du visage de son ami et lui souffla :_

**« T'as qu'à ... te donner l'illusion que je suis Demyx ... si ça peut t'aider ... »**

_Zexion ferma les yeux une seconde, et quand il les rouvrit, ce n'était plus les yeux bleus océans et de Roxas qui étaient plongée dans les siens, mais le regard doux de Demyx, son sourire rassurant ..._  
_Son illusion se brisa en mille morceaux au moment où Roxas le pénétra de force._

**« Aaaa-... »**

_ Roxas embrassa passionnément Zexion pour couvrir son hurlement de douleur._  
_L'homme aux cheveux bleu gris était à deux doigts de s'évanouir ; il avait l'impression que sa prostate allait se briser un deux tellement ça lui faisait mal._  
_Roxas se colla à son amant, le prit dans ses bras et caressa doucement ses cheveux pour l'apaiser, faisant profiter à Zexion de sa peau dorée et brûlante, tout en attendant une réaction de sa part._  
_De son côté, Zexion était un peu dépassé par la situation, mais il céda finalement, presque hypnotisé par le regard suppliant de Roxas._

**« Vas-y ... tu peux ... bouger ... »**

_ Roxas lui offrit son plus beau sourire, et commença tout doucement à faire des mouvements avec son bassin. Quand il fut assuré que Zexion s'était bien habitué et qu'il commençait à y prendre plaisir, il accéléra la cadence, arrachant à Zexion des gémissements de plaisir à chaque va-et-vient qu'il faisait._ _Au moment où la chaleur eut atteint son maximum, et où les deux garçons furent vraiment au septième ciel, Roxas donna un dernier coup de reins et se déversa à l'intérieur de Zexion._ _Il sourit, se pencha sur son amant et l'embrassa tendrement._

**« Je comprend pourquoi Demyx sort avec toi ... t'es vraiment pas mauvais au lit ...**  
**- Et moi je comprend pourquoi t'es avec Axel ...Vous êtes tous les deux ... malades !**  
**- Tu sais ... je dirais pas non pour un second round ...**  
**- Crèves ! J'ai trop mal au cul ... »**  
**  
**  
_Zexion s'enfouit sous les draps, et tourna le dos à son ami blond, qui rit, avant de lâcher :_  
**  
**  
**« Bonne nuit ... princesse ! »**

* * *

Et voilà !

Roxas en seme ? C'est possible. Vous avez la preuve. Et je l'ai déjà vu en seme avec Axel, donc là, ça passe tout seul ... non ?

Bye ! ^^


End file.
